Dressed To Kill
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: Dress code violations will be dealt with.  Rated K for this chapter alone.  Chapter 2 is most definitely M
1. Chapter 1

**Dressed to Kill**

When Calleigh arrived at CSI headquarters that morning, most of the male population of the building found themselves wondering if the Miami heat and humidity had somehow rendered their slacks too small, and by the time she made it from the elevators to her office, there was no small trail of carnage in her wake.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning, Eric," she said brightly as she sailed through the break room.

Eric looked up from his mug to say hello and promptly spewed scalding hot Cuban coffee out his nose. His eyes watered and his chest felt like it was on fire, and not entirely from the hot liquid he had just snorted from his nostrils. Spasms of deep wracking coughs threatened to forcibly expel his lungs from his chest cavity along with a few of his other less essential internal organs.

"Calleigh?" he choked out when he could finally breathe again.

"Yes, Eric? Are you okay?" She began patting his back briskly to help him clear his airways but only succeeded in worsening his coughing jag. "Eric, do I need to go get Alexx for you?"

"No," he said in a strangled gasp, "You go on, Cal. I'll be okay," Eric assured her, despite the fact that his face was crimson and tears were streaming from his eyes.

"Eric, I'm not so sure…"

"Just go, Calleigh, please," he whispered desperately, almost doubled over now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper had just taken a bite of cinnamon granola bar when Calleigh walked into the computer lab to ask him about the sound byte samples she'd brought in the day before. He was bent over his keyboard peering intently at the screen in front of him and mumbled a greeting before he turned his head to look at her. Two things happened simultaneously. First, Cooper's eyes widened to the size of the proverbial dinner plate. Second, the bite of granola bar he had just put into his mouth switched tracks in mid-descent and instead of the esophagus, it started down the trachea. This unfortunate turn of events produced a result that closely mimicked the one exhibited by Eric just moments before, the only difference being that Cooper was totally unable to utter a sound. He looked rather like a charming mime…on speed. His arms flapped wildly, his mouth opened and closed, and his eyes bugged out alarmingly.

Once again, Calleigh tried to help by pounding vigorously on Cooper's back, which only served to accelerate his imminent death by granola inhalation. Growing rather alarmed by the varied shades of blue that played over Cooper's face, Calleigh left the computer lab on the run, calling for Alexx.

"Alexx, Alexx!" Calleigh called out, truly alarmed for her friend.

Alexx came around the corner at a brisk trot.

"What is it, Calleigh, baby? What is it?"

"It's Cooper. I…He's choking. I just walked in to say good morning, and when he looked at me…"

By this time, Alexx's eyes had made a full circuit trip from the top of Calleigh's head to the toes of her shoes and understanding was beginning to paint a picture in her mind.

"Uh huh…I think I know what happened, Calleigh. You just go on; I'll take care of Cooper. Don't you worry about a thing, baby."

_Wait till Horatio gets a load of that outfit _Alexx thought to herself as she burst through the doors of the computer lab and quickly moved behind Cooper and started the Heimlich. After three or four quick, sharp abdominal thrusts from the ME. The granola piece stuck in Cooper's airway popped out and he drew in a shuddering breath, collapsing heavily into Alexx' strong arms.

Alexx tenderly smoothed back his wayward hair and crooned down at him, "How you feelin', baby?"

"Why didn't someone warn me?" he asked in a weak voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next casualty of the morning was one Frank Tripp. He had just started toward the DNA lab when Calleigh rounded the corner after her encounter with Cooper. Had a stop motion camera been available at the time, it would have shown that Tripp's head did the impossible when it made almost two full revolutions as Calleigh went by. It should be noted, however, that Tripp's neck reminded him very painfully that owls were the only creatures on earth allowed to turn their heads completely around backward, regardless of how enticing the scenery might be. The next painful revelation, following on the heels of that one was that once his neck was turned in that awkward position, returning to its normal placement was extremely difficult.

Calleigh continued on her way, blithely unaware of the havoc she was causing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in his office, Horatio was totally unprepared to see his ME walk through the door unannounced and un-expectedly.

"Alexx, talk to me. What's on your mind?"

"Horatio, you need to have a talk with Calleigh." She came straight to the point.

"What's going on, with Calleigh?"

"Horatio, she's caused three serious injuries today because of the way she's dressed. Now, hear me out. Eric burned his nasal passages severely with hot coffee. I had to do the Heimlich on Cooper because he choked. And Frank has a bad case of neck strain."

"And all of this is because of the way Calleigh is dressed?" Horatio asked skeptically.

"Yes, Horatio. It's a little more than the boys can handle."

"What about Tripp?" Horatio chuckled, "…or do you consider him one of the boys?"

"Horatio, it's not funny. These were some serious injuries."

"Okay, I'll look into it." Horatio shook his head. "Thanks for the heads up, Alexx."

As soon as Alexx left his office, Horatio dialed the phone and spoke briefly into it, then he hung up and waited.

Not even Alexx's bluntly worded warning had prepared him for the sight that walked through his door.

**A/N This was originally a one shot, but I decided to break it into two chapters. Makes the anticipation all the more enjoyable. Just how will Horatio "reprimand" Calleigh? Wink, wink.**

**Lieutenant Caine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Calleigh was a vision from Horatio's most private, tightly guarded fantasies. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, framing her perfect face. Her lips were a bewitching shade of a color that was somewhere between pink and peach. Her green eyes sparkled like emeralds. A charming silver pendant shone at her slender throat. And that was just for starters.

She wore a white collared shirt, unbuttoned to eternity it seemed, revealing luscious peaches and cream skin. Over that shirt she wore a fitted, black cotton, zip-up sweater that hugged the full mature curves of her breasts. Her slim hips and shapely legs were encased in a pair of snug, black jeans that outlined every sensuous line and curve of her thighs and bottom, leaving very little room for the imagination. The badge glittering at her waist and the .45 resting snuggly against her hip only added to the allure.

That much of her attire was stunning enough, but it was her footwear that took center stage of her entire outfit. Sleek, black leather boots with 5-inch stiletto heels encased her feet from toes to just below the bend of her knee, clinging seductively to her toned calves and slender ankles.

Horatio instantly felt his mouth go dry, and he swallowed hard, fighting the sudden desire to haul her against him and show her just what kind of effect she was having on him. It was painfully clear to him just how all those injuries had occurred to the other men on his staff.

"You wanted to see me?" she said as soon as she had closed the door of his office behind her.

"Ah…um…yes, I did, Calleigh," Horatio managed to stammer out.

Forcing his mind to concentrate on the reason for her visit instead of the intense reaction his body was having to her, he stepped out from behind his desk and approached her.

"Calleigh you know that in general I…um…don't say much about appropriate attire here at CSI headquarters. I feel this team is professional enough not to need a written dress code."

_Well, that part was easy, Caine. Now how do you propose to explain to her what she's doing to the male population of CSI including yourself?_

Horatio sent a silent plea heavenward, asking for help, but his only response was the growing pressure in his groin as he noticed Calleigh nervously wet her lips with the tip of her tongue. His eyes skimmed over her face and down her neck to the shadowy valley between her breasts, down along the slender curves of her waist and along the leather clad lines of her shapely calves.

"Horatio?" came Calleigh's puzzled query.

Forcing himself back to the present from his mental traipsing over her luscious body, Horatio cleared his throat and tried to look sternly at the gorgeous woman in front of him…and failed completely.

"Oh hell…" he growled

He reached out and grasped the ends of her collar and pulled her flush against his body. Calleigh's startled gasp was smothered by his lips covering hers in a hot, wet kiss. His mouth moved over hers, taking her hesitant response and feeding it back to her in a sensual dance of tongues as he probed apart her lips and delved deep inside.

"Calleigh, Calleigh," he muttered as his mouth left hers to trail along her neck, biting lightly. "You could make a man forget the rules when you dress like this." His breath stroked over her skin and Calleigh whimpered.

"It makes me want to rip this sweater off your gorgeous body…" As he spoke, his hands were busy with the zipper of the black sweater, hastily lowering it until it caught and refused to move further. Frustration rippled through him and he simply jerked hard on the bit of metal, tearing the zipper apart. He quickly forced the sweater off her shoulders and down her arms and then flung it away, impatient to have her bare skin beneath his hands.

"God, Calleigh, why did you have to wear two shirts today?," he growled as his fingers tugged at the two remaining buttons of her white shirt.

When he finally loosened the last one, he slid it away from her body and then quickly unsnapped her bra and sent it flying to join the sweater and shirt on the floor. His eyes glittered at her possessively.

"Calleigh, that outfit would make a man do things…" he whispered seductively.

Settling his hands against her slender waist, he pulled her close to him, bent his head and began to devour her with lips and tongue. He began at her shoulders, laying out hot, greedy kisses over her succulent skin. He moved down over her collarbone and up to her throat where he pressed his lips to her racing pulse and sucked gently. Her moan of pleasure vibrated against his lips and he groaned in answering arousal.

Moving lower, he brushed caresses over her breasts and then took one taut nipple into his warm mouth, teasing and tormenting her with his tongue until Calleigh cried out softly with need. His hand was busy, stroking and caressing the other breast and Calleigh felt herself go weak at the knees.

"Horatio?" Calleigh managed to gasp out, "…am I being reprimanded?"

"Absolutely young lady," Horatio answered, raising his head to look down at her. "I'm afraid this outfit will have to go."

As she spoke, his fingers were already undoing the snap of her jeans and unzipping the front closure. He slid both hands inside the waistband and slowly worked the snug material down her hips. His progress was halted, much to his displeasure, when the jeans encountered the tight fitting leather of her boots. An irritated growl rumbled from Horatio's throat while his restless hands wrestled with the material.

Quickly sizing up the situation, Horatio turned and with one swipe of his hand, cleared the surface of his desk, sending papers, folders, pens, and other small items flying. They fell to the floor in a soft clatter, bouncing harmlessly against the carpet, rolling this way and that.

Turning back to Calleigh, who was watching, wide-eyed and breathless, he settled his hands against her waist and lifted her up onto his desk. He leaned in for a kiss and whispered, "The boots come of now, Calleigh."

He grasped first one boot and then the other and tugged until the snug leather released her legs and slid from her tiny feet. That obstacle removed, Horatio returned to the task of removing her jeans. He grasped the material and smoothly peeled it and her black lace panties down her legs, stopping at intervals to lay kisses along the insides of her thighs. By the time the garment was completely off her body, Calleigh was trembling with desire, desperate for more of his touch. He worked his way back up her body, kissing and licking, caressing every inch of her until he reached her lips and let loose with a mind spinning kiss.

Quickly then, Horatio stepped back, loosened his slacks and worked them and his boxers down his legs until the pooled in the floor at his feet. He stepped out of them and kicked them aside. In the space of a couple of heartbeats, he unbuttoned his shirt and removed it, then he fashioned it into a pillow of sorts. With a look of pure male possessiveness on his face, he stepped between Calleigh's legs, quickly leaned her backward and slid the shirt/pillow under her head to cushion her.

"Soft enough?" he growled as he moved to lie on top of her.

Her answer was lost in a sharp intake of breath when Horatio kissed her passionately and then plunged into her with one deep thrust. His hips began to move smoothly. Calleigh moaned and met him thrust for thrust as pleasure began to roll through her in crashing waves. She tried to hang on to sanity, but lost her grip and heard herself call out his name as she came, trembling and shuddering in ecstasy.

Horatio felt the tight clenching of her body around him, heard the sweet sound of his name on her lips and it sent him spinning over the edge as well. He thrust once more into her and groaned with his release.

For a long while, neither of them moved. Then Horatio heard Calleigh giggle and he lifted his head to look down at her.

"You find something funny, Ms. Duquesne?" he murmured between soft, light kisses.

"If that was a reprimand for dress code violation, I may have to break the rules more often, Handsome."

"Calleigh!" came his shocked voice.

Her hands went to his head and pulled him down for a kiss. Just before their lips met again she whispered, "Hush, Horatio, and punish me again."


End file.
